Tricky Typo
by Ififall
Summary: Tyler Barrol/Nolan Ross fanfiction. Set in Season one. Tyler survives the attack. Now in recovery, but penniless can he convince Nolan to take him back?


A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes.

* * *

Tyler Barrol couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so helpless. Stuck in a hospital bed getting fed by cute nurses with a spoon. The only way he saved himself from going crazy was by positive thoughts and the medication, of course. The Doctors made sure he was on Prozac and Anticonvulsant mood stabilizers and Valproic acid and Lithium along with generous helpings of morphine. As he slowly got up and used a walker to get himself to the toilet he vowed that he'd destroy the only person responsible.

The love of Daniel Grayson's life: Miss Emily Throne…..or was she?

* * *

When the bullets were removed and sent to the police, Tyler's Brother Alex signed off for Tyler to spend a while in a mental institution. "Ally come on. You're going to send me there? Again. You do know I'm back on my normal prescribed meds don't you? I'm not a danger to anyone" Tyler said.

"Really? The Graysons think otherwise" Alex said. "Can you blame them Ty?" Tyler couldn't argue with him. Not now his Big brother had control over his treatment. After a couple of months of trying to open padded walls, ear-plug tailoring and group therapy, he was finally told that he'd had a visitor. He assumed it was his Brother. Tyler got dressed in the most ironed clothes he could find. He walked into the meeting room and tapped on the table.

"Hey Barry….know anything about my visitor?" Tyler asked.

"Yes….he doesn't know why he's here. Crazy curiosity, let's assume" Nolan said.

* * *

Nolan was a blur of pink polo-neck and tailored cream suit. It cheered Tyler up a little, but it just reminded Nolan of the life he was missing out on. The life that belonged to him.

"Hey Nolan. Come to view my discomfort first hand. Or are you my cell-mate?" Tyler asked.

"Still the comedian Tyler. It might not pay well, but I guess it's a better occupation than kidnapper and mass murderer" Nolan said.

* * *

"No sympathy from you…at all?...Nolan in case you've forgotten I was shot three times" Tyler said.

"But you're not exactly 50 cent Tyler. You can't sell your pain. But maybe the press can get rich from Ty trying" Nolan said.

"Nolan believe it or not I'm glad you're here, it….shows you care"

"You sound remarkably sure of that" Nolan said.

* * *

"I know you do Nolan and I can show you how much I've changed….if you let me move in with you" Tyler asked. Tyler knew it was going to be hard. Nolan was a long way away from trusting him again. But everyone had their blind-spot. That weakness that Achilles' heel that made them do things that they didn't want to. If Tyler could reel Nolan in he could be back among the rich socialites within a month. Guards were watching him every minute, and every thing he owned was as soft cotton candy. But he managed to hurt himself in private, just in time for his next visit.

"Nice to see your as popular in here as you are out there" Nolan said.

"My brother intends to leave me here Nolan. Usually I'd be too proud but….I need to get out of his hell-hole. I have no-one else, no family who care…no friends…..if anyone can get me out here Nolan…it's you" Tyler said. That plea worked and as soon as Tyler was up for appeal it was approved. Nolan came to pick him up and he thought he was going to straight to Nolan's apartment. But when Nolan drove him to a cheap hotel out of the city, Tyler stared at him. Nolan reached into Tyler's pocket and took out a full plastic tube of medication.

* * *

"Now your medi-cared for, I can show you your new and exclusive humble abode" Nolan said.

"Humble? You've got that right" Tyler said as they went up stairs. Tyler put his belongings on the floor and pulled Nolan towards him.

"So are you gonna help me Christen this place?" Tyler asked. He kissed him before Nolan pulled away.

"Can't...duty calls" Nolan said squeezing Tyler's shoulder.

"Duty…to Emily?" Tyler asked. Nolan left without a word. Tyler was getting restless inside on his own. He had no money on him, but he could get that from Nolan, among other things. He took a walk along the street and looked at the shops that he couldn't go into. He thought he'd go into a bar and charm some stupid girl into buying him a drink. Before he got there, he saw a fight in the parking lot near the bars. Nothing unusual about that apart from the aggressor being a girl. She was hitting a shaven tall guy and threw him up against the fence.

* * *

As the guy landed unconscious on the floor, Tyler walked up to the girl.

"Time to call the cops I think. Unless you want to pay for my silence" Tyler said. The girl looked up and she regretted it instantly.

"My my. Miss Emily Thorne. Aren't you the Mystery in disguise. Does Danny know that you cheating on him while he's planning your future?" Tyler asked.

* * *

"Tyler you're forgetting that you held him and his family at gun-point on his birthday. You'll never be apart of The Grayson's world again" Emily said walking away.

"I may not be part of their world, but I have someone else in my pocket. Say Hi to Nolan Ross for me" Tyler said. Emily had no idea what he meant. Ever since Tyler had been in hospital neither of them had spoken about him. Maybe it was time to. The next morning Nolan came to Emily's place as expected.

"Did you know that Tyler was released from the hospital?" Emily asked.

"Tyler who...Oh Tyler Barrol? Tyler' s a horrifying and torrid memory. I haven't seen him Ems, have you?" Nolan lied.

* * *

"Out for a walk. He told me to say hello to you. Has he contacted you?" Emily asked.

"As I said...no. I'm of no use to him so…if he dared to cross my path again…..you'd be the first to know" Nolan said turning away to text Tyler on his phone.


End file.
